IronMadillo
IronMadillo (AKA Amanda the Armadillo) is an above-average-intelligence Brazilian armadillo equipped with all the weaponry needed for effective crime-fighting. She is known for her knack with technology and good observational skills. Character Appearance Her hide is a tannish-brown hue and she mostly just looks like a normal nine-ringed armadillo. Her left front leg is permanently burned by the explosion that also ripped off her natural armour plating. IronMadillo wears a set of nigh-indestructible armour plates in SGA-themed blue and purple on her back, as she hasn't got around to painting them yet. She had super-sharp claws for a short period before losing them when her lair was blown up on Eugene's orders. Personality Amanda is canny, fast-thinking and logical in stressful situations. She learns on her feet well and can adapt to new situations really quickly, which prepares her well for the SGA attack. She questions everything and is non-judgemental until proof of others' motivations make itself clear. She has a strong sense of right and wrong and sees anyone who's 'wrong' as irredeemable. However, despite being really inventive and extraordinarily brave and intelligent, Amanda prefers predictability and security to constant adventure. After the razing of her den she finds herself on a loose end and fights without hesitation in an attempt to improve the world. Powers/Abilities After losing her natural armour, she was forced to build a new set of more protective armour from plane wreckage. It, coupled with the armadillo's ability to curl up and withstand bashing, gives her immunity to a lot more punishment than a human. She can be thrown around and near-crushed and survive barely-scathed. Her main fighting style is slashing with her pointy claws and throwing herself at enemies, knocking them down. With the super-sharp claws she is able to cut through some seriously tough materials with minimal effort, but who cares, she's lost those now. History Amanda was just a normal armadillo who'd found a guide to Advanced Engineering at a logger's camp and taught herself to read and talk English from it, until one day a plane crashed into her, burning off her armour and requiring her to build a metal exoskeleton to survive. She named herself IronMadillo and planned to fight injustice in Brazil, one illegal logger at a time. After one illegal logger, she decided to take a nap. Madam, owner of the plane, sent Eugene to pick up Krashan Burns and the remains of the jet to return to base. Amanda was immediately attacked for wearing part of the SGA's property and, after a dramatic battle, was captured aboard the SGA Operations Jet. Managing to use shock tactics to escape the plane's cargo bay, Amanda was just making her way through when Eugene released his secret weapon: the Nuclear Newt, to newtralise the armadillo... Trivia * Plans had been made for a long time to include the character IronMadillo in Colkinom, after her invention aaaages ago. * She has a weird knack of guessing exactly what's going on around her at any given moment, such as that jeeps are approaching, that she's flying in a jet and so forth. Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Armour wearer Category:Vigilantes